XY083: Over the Mountain of Snow!
is the 35th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest. Synopsis While continuing on their next quest, Ash and his friends are forced to ride through the hills as it has heavy snow and come across an Abomasnow, who asked for their help to help his Snover. Episode Plot The heroes are at a farm to rent some Mamoswine, since they need to cross a snowy mountain to get to Anistar City. Bonnie hugs one, while the rental owner lets them know there is a person at the other side of the mountain that will take the Mamoswine back. Since only two people can take one Mamoswine, Clemont pairs up with Bonnie, so Ash goes with Serena. After taking the clothes from the rental, the heroes mount the two Mamoswine and ride off. They soon arrive at a steep slope. Serena advises to go slow and not to do anything reckless. They go up, but the slope gets too steep and Mamoswine is forced to go down. Clemont advises to take another route, but Serena decides to ride Mamoswine, using her skills as a Rhyhorn Racer. With skill, Serena taps Mamoswine, whose increased effort makes them cross the slope. Ash's and Serena's Mamoswine pulls Clemont's and Bonnie's Mamoswine, binded by a rope. Clemont sees how high they are and thinks it is time to go down. Ash and Bonnie remind him they just started climbing, displeasing Clemont. James and Meowth observe the troops and feel cold, wishing they could've rented Mamoswine. Jessie dances with Gourgeist and with a chilling wind, they feel cold and order Meowth and James to find a place to rest. The heroes try to cross a rope bridge, but stop when the wind swings the bridge, making Serena scared. The wind stops, allowing them to continue. Ash thanks Serena for being brave, while Clemont is exhausted, when they cross the bridge. Team Rocket goes ahead and finds a cave, but is occupied by an Abomasnow. Jessie sends Gourgeist, who uses Shadow Ball, but is countered by Ice Punch. Gourgeist uses Seed Bomb, but Abomasnow reflects the damage with Wood Hammer. James sends Inkay, who uses Psybeam. Abomasnow is unphased and blasts Team Rocket off with Ice Beam. Abomasnow is sad, for it is taking care of an ill Snover. The heroes encounter a giant rock blocking their path. However, the Mamoswine charge and crush the rock. The heroes thank Mamoswine for such strength, but Mamoswine and Pikachu sense something. Mamoswine go off the route and find a cave. There they encounter an Abomasnow, who attacks them with Blizzard. Pikachu notices a Snover inside the cave. The heroes and the Pokémon persuade Abomasnow to stop attacking and see Snover has a fever. Clemont replies he needs a Leafy Shiverworts and Harsh Maricolds. Serena shows them the pictures from her device and teams up with Ash to find the Shiverwort, while Bonnie and Clemont go to find the Maricold. Chespin comes out and decides to guard Snover with Pikachu, Braixen and Abomasnow. Ash and Serena come to a maze and take one path, but it leads to a dead end. They take the other route, but it leads to an end of a cliff. Since it is hard to find the hot springs (where the Shiverwort grows), Ash sends Noibat, who releases ultrasonic waves and detects the hot spring. Clemont and Bonnie cannot find the Maricold beneath the snow, so Clemont's eyeglasses shine, for he made a new invention, to track the flowers' scent and point the location where they lie. He activates the machine and finds one flower under them. He sends Bunnelby to dig, but Bunnelby shows a berry under the snow. Clemont is surprised, so increases the output. Clemont sees more locations, so he and Bonnie go to uncover all of them. Pikachu touches Snover, who is burning hot. Braixen creates snowballs, but Chespin rolls a giant one, causing it to crash into the wall. Instead, Braixen places the snowballs onto Snover, cooling it down. Ash and Serena arrive to the hot spring and find the Leafy Shiverwort. Clemont and Bonnie found the Harsh Maricold, so Clemont raises Bonnie with the Aipom Arm up, allowing her to harvest the flower. However, they are watched by Team Rocket, who hear this is for Snover. Thinking it is related to Abomasnow, they decide to take their revenge on Abomasnow. Returning back, Clemont prepares the medicine and gives it to Snover, who will feel better in no time. However, Abomasnow and the Mamoswine are trapped in a net by Team Rocket. Jessie sends Gourgeist and James Inkay. Ash intends to distract Team Rocket, allowing Serena, Clemont and Bonnie to rescue Abomasnow. Gourgeist uses Shadow Ball, but misses Pikachu, who retaliates with Electro Ball. James notices Serena, Clemont and Bonnie at the nearby cliff. Inkay uses Psybeam, but misses and gets hit by Chespin's Pin Missile. Gourgeist uses Dark Pulse, but Pikachu avoids the attack and hits her back with Iron Tail. Bonnie and Dedenne hit Inkay with a snowball, gaining its attention, before getting knocked out by Gourgeist. Chespin launches Braixen with Vine Whip, allowing her to free Abomasnow by scratching the net. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and with Abomasnow's Ice Beam, causes Team Rocket to blast off. Snover comes out of the cave, feeling happy and healthy. The heroes bid farewell to Snover and Abomasnow. As they continue on, the heroes feel they worked really well to resolve this crisis and soon see a town, where they can rest. Debuts Character Mamoswine rental owner Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz": Abomasnow (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?": Abomasnow (US) *This episode aired in Canada earlier than the US. Gallery Ash and friends renting Mamoswine XY083 2.png Ash and friends riding Mamoswine XY083 3.png Mamoswine walking up the mountain XY083 4.png Ash and Serena pulling Clemont and Bonnie up the mountain by rope XY083 5.png Team Rocket spots the heroes XY083 6.png Ash and friends crossing the bridge XY083 7.png Team Rocket freezing XY083 8.png Team Rocket meets an Abomasnow XY083 9.png Team Rocket battling with Abomasnow XY083 10.png Abomasnow sends Team Rocket blasting off XY083 11.png Ash and friends see an Abomasnow XY083 12.png Serena looks up Abomasnow in her Pokédex XY083 13.png Ash and friends meet a sick Snover XY083 14.png Noibat finding the hot spring XY083 15.png Clemont using his Snow Flower Finder XY083 16.png The hot spring XY083 17.png Bonnie grabbing the flower XY083 18.png Team Rocket has captured Abomasnow XY083 19.png Pikachu using Iron Tail on Gourgeist XY083 20.png Braixen freeing Abomasnow XY083 21.png Team Rocket blasting off XY083 22.png Snover is no longer sick XY083 23.png Abomasnow and Snover waving goodbye to the heroes XY083 24.png The heroes leave the mountains and continue their journey }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama